Final Performance
by Haitch
Summary: The story of one man's quest to destroy the world, at any cost.
1. Chapter 1: Changes In Plan

_It should be our fate to join the ranks of the mourned;  
how shameful then, to be among the mourners..._ - Takasugi Shinsaku

**Chapter One: Changes In Plan Happen At The Last Minute**

* * *

"Congratulations on your latest record label, Bansai-senpai!" Matako cheers, her eyes bright. Then, her voice dropping and losing its enthusiasm, she adds, "Although what makes it a success at all still eludes me completely."

"I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea either," I reply. "But what you should be wondering more about is why we're holding a party to celebrate it." I look around the room at all the guests, many of which I have never met, a mixture of our recruits, the Harusame space pirates and perhaps some of Matako's personal friends, milling around or sitting on the fine furniture or drinking our expensive sake. "Or more accurately, just who are these people?" I jump to my feet, crossing the room to snatch my shamisen out of the hands of a curious-looking Kamui.

"Hey, I wasn't going to break it or anything," he says dejectedly. "I learned my lesson last time, samurai-san. Unless you want to try and teach me again?" The disappointed look slides off his face, replaced by a wide smile at the faintest suggestion that there could be a fight.

"No thank you," I say in my best civilized tone, quickly pulling the prized instrument back when he tries to reach for it again.

"Could you play me a song, then?" When he asks that, many of the anonymous party guests look up, their hopes to hear beautiful music soaring, their own music spiking up along with them. I wish they could understand that they are constantly producing a melody more rich than I could ever play for them, but since that will never happen...

I nod, not wanted to spoil the mood of the party. "Okay, one song and only one. Got any requests?"

The party-goers gaze at me and my old-fashioned instrument blankly. Of course they don't know any of the traditional ballads Shinsuke asks for. They would probably prefer if I attempted to re-create one of the songs I wrote for the pop idol we're supposed to be celebrating today, although I couldn't possibly sing like her.

Just as I'm piecing together a new version of _Chome Kou Nanza Kuso Kurae! -_our favourite here in the Kiheitai- in my head, Kamui speaks up again.

"Samurai-san, I know a song! It goes somewhat like this." He starts humming a simple melody, which then turns into a jumble of random sounds.

"I can't get anything intelligible out of that. Is it supposed to be an anime theme song?"

"Take off your headphones, then. I'm humming it loud and clear." When I still don't react, he grabs the shamisen out of my hands. "Here, I'll show you."

"Hey, give that back... and if you call every samurai by the same name, how do we even know who you're talking to?" Kamui laughs and jumps away, his red braid swinging out in front of him as though trying to attack me, a fitting metaphor with this kid I suppose.

Once he's moved far enough away, he sits down and begins plucking at the strings with his fingers. At first it's an ugly, dissonant tune, but it slowly begins to harmonize with his own soul's song, which in turn quiets down.

Just as I begin to admire the song he's playing, he grows frustrated, plucking at the strings so hard they bend out of shape. "Hey, be careful with-" He sees my distress and grins, pulling them harder until they snap. He then proceeds to hit his nearest subordinate over the head with the poor instrument.

"Hey, what was that for?" I shout at the same time as the other man, although the words he uses are much more crude.

"Captain, I think it's best if you stopped that," Abuto, his second in command runs over to us, looking flustered. "I'm sorry, Bansai-san, it seems this kid still needs to learn a lot of manners. In fact-" His apology, however sincere it may or may not have been, is cut short when Kamui whacks him over the head as well, hard enough to snap my shamisen in two.

Whatever reserve he may have had vanishes in an instant as he tries to hit his superior back, starting a bigger commotion than he expected, which bursts unexpectedly into what is, by human standards, a full-on fight . All the other Yato in the room -not too many, fortunately, but no number is a good amount- join in, causing the more rational guests to scatter. Sake bottles smash on the floor, chairs are thrown across the room, holes are smashed in the wall, and no one knows why they're fighting or why they should stop.

Matako jumps on top of a couch, firing off her revolvers to try and stop the conflict while Henpeita cowers behind a chair, quietly telling the brawlers to calm down.

The loud sound of the gunshots has no effect, and she too becomes enraged, kicking the nearest Yato in the face and shrieking that they need to calm down and shut up.

Then, right when things can't get any worse, the door on the other side of the room slides open and a small but commanding figure steps in without a sound. Shinsuke need not say a word, the instant he is seen by the guests, they drop what they're doing and look at him, more out of courtesy and embarrassment to be ruining their reputations in front of him than actual fear. On second thought, looking at the way everyone but Kamui -who smiles and waves with his usual cheer, as though nothing had happened- quickly return to what they were doing before, maybe they are a little afraid.

"We're very sorry, Takasugi-dono!" One of the party guests, who wasn't even involved in the fight, shouts out. "It was those barbaric pirates you've brought on-board! They caused all of this ruckus."

"I wouldn't have doubted it for a minute," Shinsuke says, a faint, suppressed smile forming on his lips. His voice sounds faint and distant, but that could be the sound of all the other people in the room and the music coming from the headphones I'm wearing covering it up.

"Shinsuke-sama, you've finally decided to join the party?" Matako struggles to stop herself from leaping at him. "Come on, have a drink! You need to relax every once in a while!"

He waves her away, taking a seat on the nearest undamaged sofa, lighting up his kiseru and exhaling a thick cloud of musky-smelling smoke. I suppose that is relaxation as well, but Matako doesn't think it's enough, sitting next to him and pouring a glass of sake. Then she slides closer, leaning against his side, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

Shinsuke doesn't even so much as glance at her, instead looking up at me with his cold, one-eyed gaze, before glancing around the room, no doubt reading the atmosphere. It's obvious from the tension that still hangs in the air that he isn't here to hang out. No one in the crowd has spoken a word since he entered the room.

"Sorry to... crash the party," Shinsuke says. The words that may have been an ironic joke in the mouth of anyone else sound cold and hollow, all the humour lost on the nervous people in the room. He sighs and puffs out another cloud of smoke before continuing, brief and to the point, "I've come because I need to speak with you all about a matter of great importance." A quick glance around to double-check our reactions.

"And what might this be...?" I ask, though I already have an idea of what it will be.

"There's been, shall we say, a change of plans. Takechi-san, you'll probably hate to hear this, but those strategies you second-guessed and worked hard over now mean as good as nothing."

"What?" Henpeita takes a step backward, his eyes widening. "But, Shinsuke-dono, they were my greatest plans. We were sure to destroy Edo within the next few years by following them."

"And you intended to wait several years in the process of making that happen?"

"Well, yes. We could accomplish many other things in the meantime, such as defeating the Greater Edo Ordinance Regarding The-"

"Takechi-senpai, shut up," Matako snaps. "Whatever Shinsuke-sama says is the law around here. And all you wanted to do was creep on little girls, anyway."

"I already said, I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist! A feminist!"

The two start arguing again, as always, and the atmosphere begins to loosen up a little bit. But the lightness doesn't last long as Matako soon notices Shinsuke's somewhat frustrated expression and quiets down.

"Anyone in this room who is unwilling to go through with what I'm about to say should leave the room right now," Shinsuke says impatiently, making his courteous offer sound like a death threat. Most of the guests take a hint and leave immediately.

"What a shame, you didn't even get to hear what I'm saying... Speaking of hearing, Bansai, take off those damn headphones. I won't be repeating this."

"How do we know whether or not we're going through with this plan of yours before you even inform us of it?" I ask, not removing my headphones.

"Apparently they all knew," Abuto points out. It's true, only six of us remain in the room. Five loyal pawns to be manipulated and discarded at Shinsuke's will. I can only hope we will be sufficient for whatever he has planned, and that he cares enough to try and keep us alive.

Shinsuke wastes no more time on formalities. "The plan before... with the Hitotsubashi group, the Mimawarigumi, all of the endless over-thinking and careful preparations... I'm afraid that in light of new information from our spies, it's obsolete." He doesn't sound afraid at all, in fact he appears relieved that he won't have to worry about politics. "Our new plan will be something much more simple and tasteful. Instead of making things more complicated to confuse our enemies like we have been doing, we'll..." -his smirk transforms into a wide grin- "… do exactly what they're expecting, and literally burn the world to the ground in one night."

Despite knowing better, Henpeita still can't help but burst out, "There is nothing strategically right about this! Even from your vague description, I can think of far too many ways this could go wrong. You're only going to get yourself killed."

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" Matako says, clinging to Shinsuke's side. "A sea of flames, what a romantic image."

I'm about to comment that there should be nothing romantic about everything burning down, but I realize, it is a very beautiful image. The light of the full moon and the fire, the vivid song of desperation in the world's final moments... even if it's a madman's idea, it's one I want to go through with.

"Of course, there's the issue of how to create an explosion of this magnitude... where to find an energy source large enough. That's rather obvious, though, wouldn't you say?" In case we don't all understand immediately, he adds, "the Terminal," but we're all already nodding our agreement.

Except for Henpeita, who is still convinced this could never work. "But what about all the innocents? Especially the women and children, we don't want the citizens of Edo suffering for crimes that belong only to the Amanto."

"Who do you think we are?" Matako snaps at him. "We're already big-name terrorists, not some world peace activists. If you're going to be all half-assed about it, there's plenty of room in Katsura's faction. You'd fit right in with his creepy duck thing. Right, Shinsuke-sama?"

"Oh yeah, 'it's not Zura' and 'I'm not a lolicon' in unison, the sound we all want to hear." Shinsuke laughs, if you can call it a laugh, but again no one reacts to his joke. He continues in a serious tone as though he had never made a joke in the first place. "All insecurities aside, I'm sure it will all fall into place when it needs to. The main issue here is, you all need to trust me on this. I'll tell you what were doing, and then we'll get going immediately."

Shinsuke stands up to look more authoritative, as though it could make a difference with his height, and begins giving orders. These will be followed loosely but without any objections. "Takechi and Matako, you two are to take the car through the city and storm the castle. Gather up as many foot soldiers as you think you'll need."

"The castle?" Matako asks.

"Don't worry, you'll understand when you get there. The Mimawarigumi are either already in place or about to be, they're not too hard to keep in touch with. Kamui, you will take however many of your men are on Earth in the nearest spaceship and attack anyone who's causing trouble from there. You're creative, do whatever you need to do."

Kamui smiles, his joy at finally being allowed to do something replacing any concerns he may have felt before.

"Except for Abuto," Shinsuke adds as though thinking of this idea off the top of his head. "You seem like the most capable among us at working with technology, so I'll need you to come with me. Hope you can fly a ship with that one arm, you don't want to see how I drive."

Abuto swallows hard, either out of fear or to bite back a sarcastic retort. Either way, it's about Shinsuke's driving skills, one of the few things that still haunts all our nightmares to this day.

"All right, let's go!" Matako is fired up, despite looking so tired only seconds before.

"Aren't we missing something?" I ask.

"Missing what? You weren't listening anyway," Matako teases. "Don't you have paperwork to do while we're out? New music releases can be a lot of work, you said."

"Go prepare yourself for battle, Bansai," Shinsuke says. "And wait for my signal to take action. Your role will be the most important."

"Signal? How will I know what this signal is?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll know." It's hard to say if the smile on his face shows genuine happiness, but he seems amused by whatever he's planning to do, which is good. I've seen him unhappy far too often recently.

It's only when I'm making my preparations, selecting which freshly polished sword to hide in the fake shamisen and what patterned headphones I should wear, that it begins to register that something is horribly wrong.

By the time I've put my trench coat back on over a bulletproof vest and laced up my boots properly, the jumbled notes of unease are eating away at the back of my mind. As I decide that wearing sunglasses is best, even in this darkness, with how bright the flames will be, a sense of doubt is clawing its way up my chest, my breathing speeding up involuntarily.

Before I know it, I'm running down the hallway to catch up before it's too late. "Shinsuke, wait!" I call out. I know what's wrong, I'm afraid tonight will be the last time I see him.

I realize the fear is ridiculous as I turn a corner and see him waiting for me, not casually leaning against a wall like usual but standing firmly, his gaze fixed on nothing. Well, not nothing exactly. Through a window I can see what has caught his attention, the beautiful full moon appearing from between clouds. Its silvery light casts ominous shadows all over the place, giving Shinsuke's face -and mine too, no doubt- a mysterious glow.

Eventually he acknowledges my presence. "The moon tonight is very beautiful, wouldn't you say? It reminds me of one night, long ago..."

"Yes, it is one of the most beautiful moons I have witnessed. But why a beautiful night like tonight? Is there any purpose in choosing a particular night to destroy everything, when the end result will always be the same?"

He disregards my question. "Yes, very beautiful... the kind of moon that you almost feel you could reach out and touch. But why can't you?"

"Um, because it's out in space? If you want to touch it, we can go there some time soon, but it won't be as beautiful up close. Shinsuke, why are you going off topic like this? What are you trying to avoid?"

"That was a pretty off topic sentence right there. But yes, I would like to visit the moon. See the rabbits pounding mochi... maybe Kaguya-hime." There is something off about his voice, and an unsteady beat in his song that accentuates it. Perhaps he is simply drunk, but I don't recall him touching the alcohol earlier. Come to think of it, there has been something unusual about the way he's been acting all night, but it never seemed anything but harmless until now.

"Shinsuke, stay focused. If you were waiting to tell me something, tell me now. You're the one who insisted we hurry."

"Ah, yes, hurrying." At least his face returns to normal. "Bansai, I wanted to explain something to you, because I knew you would ask and it would bother you not to know the answer. But can't you hear it already, with those special ears of yours? The sound of time, ticking on without ever taking a rest? Long after we're all gone, time will still be going. The ultimate destruction, without having to do anything at all. Wouldn't you like to live forever?"

"Well, actually..."

"Because I wouldn't. Memories and dreams fade over time, leaving you with what? Less than nothing. I'd rather die young, do something dramatic to end it all."

"What are you getting at? This doesn't answer my question at all." I'm lying, hoping he'll change the subject. He makes it sound as though he's sending us all to our deaths.

"I've gone on for far too long," he says, not specifying whether he means in life or this conversation. "Time is running short, we only have so much left before the moon disappears, replaced by the bright, merciless sunlight once again. I don;t think I have another month left to wait." The moon disappears behind a cloud again, the change in light and shadow distorting his features, making his cheeks look drawn, emphasizing a dark circle under his eye I had barely noticed before. It could be a trick of the light, but he seems a lot thinner than he was at the last full moon.

"No matter how hard you try to stop it, times change without you. If only Shouyou-sensei could see me now, what would he say?"

I know from experience that this is a delicate subject, so I don't inquire about his former teacher. The only answers I've gotten were vague half-sentences and outbursts of anger. I know who Yoshida Shouyou is from intelligence I've gathered and official reports, but I've never met him and all I understand is that he was very important to Shinsuke.

"I can remember it clearly... the full moon that night too, was this beautiful. When I said goodbye to him that evening, I never knew it would be the last time I saw him alive and well. Fate is a cruel thing, you never know when it can sneak up on you and take it all away." He makes a hand motion to accentuate his point.

The words don't sound right in this tone of voice. These should be the lyrics of a heartfelt song or dramatic speech, not spoken in such an offhand, distant way. "Is it time for us to get going?"

"You don't understand, Bansai. Someone like you could never understand, the pain I've gone through. You're looking at me like I've gone insane, but you simply refuse to understand! I have given up. I can't go on like this anymore." He starts walking past me as though he's going to storm away on this gloomy note, but then he suddenly whirls around, grabbing me by the jacket collar and pulling me down to his eye level. "I can't stand it. I've wasted enough time to suit all your needs, but this 'grand lie' of mine cannot continue any longer. Either you trust me on this one, or you kill me right here and now. It's your call."

The choice is obvious. "Shinsuke, of course I trust you. But you're not thinking rationally..."

He laughs, a sound more akin to a bitter sob than any indication that what I said is funny. "Rational thinking? You yourself said that we all need to be a little crazy to be here. I'm telling you, we need to-" His words break off mid-sentence as he is overcome by a sudden, violent fit of coughing, his grip on my jacket slipping, his shoulders shaking.

I'm about to try to help him, or call the medic, when the coughing finally lets up. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve, but not before I catch a glimpse of blood there.

"Are you sure you're fit to go out in that condition?" I ask. He's been coughing a bit lately, but it was never this bad and I dismissed it as allergies up until now.

"Bansai..." he takes a few deep breaths, recovering more quickly than I expected. "I'm telling you, I'm as good as dead already. Now come, won't you do me one last favour?" The smile returns to his face, but this time it looks more sincere, a hopeful light glowing in his eye. "Won't you listen... to my final performance?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this was written in a daze between 1 and 4 in the morning. Amazing what being overtired can get done. The first-person POV was completely unintentional, but I find it rather catchy. I'm seriously hearing music in my head... maybe I should go to sleep... the quote at the beginning is one of my favourite lines from the real Takasugi's poetry, and one that my fanfic-writing idol Niente-sensei hasn't used for her own fic yet.

Okay, to clear up some confusion for people who aren't well-versed in the history behind Gintama, the real Takasugi died of tuberculosis. He probably tried to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but eventually he had to stop fighting and just wasted away and died. At the age of 28. Shortly before his dream came true and the Bakufu fell. What can I say, life's not fair and he knew it already. The idea for this fic was that Gintama's Takasugi would not simply let himself die of something like that, and so I'm going to give him a better ending, in memory of his poor historical counterpart.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Endings

_I smile at the moon, chasing water from the sky;_

_I argue with the clouds, stealing beauty from my eyes._

- Dream Theater, "Under a Glass Moon"

**Chapter Two: Happy Endings Are Taken For Granted These Days**

* * *

Everything becomes a blur as I race along. Windows and street lights are reduced to bright streaks in the periphery of my vision, casting everything in deep, twisted shadow. Judging by the position of the moon, it's already after midnight, and only crazy people would still be out and about.

That's what the sane people must be saying as my motorcycle zips past their windows at full throttle.

For a moment, the only sound in my ears is the rush of the wind, loud enough to block out the last of the waking music in the city.

The silence is broken when another song begins to play from my headphones, a loud drum beat and heavy guitar line I almost want to hide in forever. But it doesn't distract me from my thoughts for long enough. Although my usual concerns about paperwork and supplies and making enough money have disappeared, more dire worries have risen up to take their place. I try to dodge around the biggest question and tackle the smaller ones first.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Even if I guess, I'll probably get it wrong. _Who can I trust? _I need to team up with someone who can help me protect Shinsuke, whether he wants me to or not. And everyone is busy on a mission of their own. The Mimawarigumi's intentions are still much too unclear, and I cannot trust them. None of the friends and acquaintances I've met in Edo are strong enough to do anything. There is very little I can do, and I struggle to keep my head clear as frustration threatens to cloud my brain.

I find it difficult to believe, but it is true: I was ill-prepared. I had formulated several detailed back-up plans, in case one of our many treacherous allies took matters into their own hands, or worse, Kamui turned out to be smart enough to realize he can take over our entire organization single-handedly. We live a dangerous life and each of our plans is built on taking risks. But in all of my very appropriate paranoia, I never once considered that the trouble might be coming from Shinsuke himself.

Just then, an arrogant, lazy voice cuts into my thoughts, taking a moment to form into proper words. "Hey, you there. Please stop!" I look over to see a vaguely familiar brown-haired kid in a Shinsengumi uniform, waving for me to pull over.

I stiffen, sure I've been recognized, but he carries on in a bored tone, "That's dangerous; you should wear a helmet when riding a bike."

His comrade, a low-ranking member by the looks of it, takes a step closer, examining my outfit. "Actually, you're not wearing motorcycle gear at all. Why are you wearing a trench coat? This could get caught on anything. Hey, Okita-san, get his license." He continues pointing out more safety hazards and rules I seem to be breaking, despite the fact that no one's listening.

Okita, however, appears to be completely unconcerned about my safety, instead asking, "What are you doing sneaking around this late at night? Were you buying porn?" His eyes are dull, but his song has a sharp edge to it that suggests he is alert and ready to jump into action.

I want to point out that if I wanted to be sneaky, I wouldn't be using such a noisy method of transportation, but instead I use a simple but obvious alibi. "I just finished my shopping."

"What did you buy? Did you buy porn? Was it porn?"

Humouring him is the safest thing to do. I avoid his gaze, suggesting that he's right. "It was gay porn. Now, can I go? I have to get home."

"There have been a lot of terrorist attacks lately." I wait for him to recognize me, and pull out his sword or try to shoot me with the bazooka he's always holding, but instead he finishes with, "If you see Katsura, call us right away."

"Of course."

I met the Shinsengumi once before, years ago, on one of our earlier missions here in Edo, and I was pleasantly surprised, as they were much more interesting than I had expected. But… if this is the way they go about defending the citizens, no wonder they have such a poor reputation. If these are the competent protectors of our country, then the country deserves to burn, I think as I speed away.

_Burn_… my train of thought returns to the matter at hand. Shinsuke is surely reaching the most important stage of his plan, whatever the specifics may be. We have all been left in the dark this time, even more than with the usual plan. There was no time to discuss it. He said something about the central terminal. I look up at the immense building, visible from anywhere in town as it reaches for the moon.

I can picture him now, breaking into the terminal's lower levels and releasing its massive reserve of energy, cutting down security guards and Amanto tourists alike as he passes them.

That is, if nothing else has gone wrong. Realistically, the guards will be well-armed and outnumber him a thousand to one, while he has only his katana and a one-armed Yato to defend him. I shake my head. This is Shinsuke, he would not allow himself to be defeated once he has already come so far. _He will be all right, of course_, I try to reassure myself, but the words feel empty.

A familiar sign flashes by in the corner of my eye, and I hit the brakes on impulse. _Yorozuya Gin-chan_, the sign reads, a ridiculous name that suits the trio of idiots it belongs to. They'll do anything for cash, right? Even help an old enemy?

I put one foot on the ground, stopping to think for a moment. But no, I decide, shaking my head. Asking them would be a waste of time, even if I was able to keep the job anonymous. Even on the odd chance Shinsuke's former comrade is willing to help, I will never be forgiven for turning to him.

Why do the hardest tasks always fall to me? Now that I've stopped, I can hear the sound of the other people around me, finding a way to creep into my head over the song I'm playing to drown them out. A slow, steady beat grows louder and louder, almost as though it's getting closer. It almost sounds like footsteps, actually.

Wait... it _is_ footsteps. It doesn't take me too long to find the source –a giant white dog is approaching me carefully, its paws shaking the ground with each step.

I laugh nervously, not sure what to say. "Hey..."

As soon as I speak, the beast begins barking, its large tail waving back and forth.

"Shhh..." I glance around, but he doesn't seem to have disturbed anyone yet. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy." The dog doesn't stop barking, but doesn't seem at all unfriendly so I get off my bike and walk over to it. "Sorry, I've got no treats for you..." I hold out my hand to show that it's empty–

–And my words trail off into a sharp cry of surprise and pain as its jaws clamp tightly around my arm. I swallow the string of profanities that wants to burst out, and keep my voice polite and composed, even though it doesn't understand a word I'm saying. "Could you let go? As I said I'm in a hurry."

In response, the dog begins to pull on my arm, trying to drag me closer to his home, or maybe to re-adjust its grip, or swallow me whole. No matter which it is, it can't be a good thing. I contemplate pulling out my sword and killing it now, if Edo is going to burn anyway, but something makes me stop. There is no hatred in the oversized canine's eyes or in his simple, unsophisticated melody. His vicious teeth dig into my arm, and shredding the sleeve of my expensive jacket.

As I pull back my free arm to punch it in the face, the door to the Yorozuya building, a storey above my head, opens. My attacker lets go and turns around so quickly I'm thrown off balance, looking up at the man who stands in the doorway.

"Oi, oi... what's going on out here?" Sakata Gintoki, not looking too much like the infamous Shiroyasha he once was, rubs a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Oi, Sadaharu, if you're trying to find a new owner, I'd suggest you don't try to eat them first." He laughs, and then continues in a falsely friendly voice, making it clear that he'd rather be sleeping. "Sorry about that, Sadaharu isn't very well-trained. Forget this ever happened, okay? Don't press charges, okay? I'll give you three hundred – huh?" Even in the darkness, I can see his expression changing to match the tense sound his song shifts into. "You... you're that bastard, from that time..."

But I've already jumped back onto my motorcycle, the engine roaring as I leave the vexed man and his bloodthirsty watch dog behind; simply more of the notes that play without awareness of one another, stringing together an odd discordant harmony that grows more beautiful the more I listen to it.

It occurs to me that there is one more piece to this symphony, one I had forgotten to include, and that I hopefully will not be causing any more problems by involving. I hope I can still remember where to find her.

And sure enough, I can still remember. It can't have been too long since I visited last, can it? When I stop and think about it, perhaps it has been a long time. I've already lost track of how long it's been since I met Shinsuke.

I walk up the front steps and knock softly at the door. Then I realize that there's no way anyone is still awake at this hour, and knock again, louder. The door opens faster than I expected it to, and a weary-looking woman pokes her head out.

"Nishiko-san," I say, bowing quickly in greeting.

She pauses for a moment, confused, but wastes no time asking pointless questions, returning my bow politely and getting straight to the point. "What's going on, Bansai-san?" Her time back in the war, and a few instances afterwards as well, as the Kiheitai's reliable medic, has sharpened her instincts, and her patience as well.

I want to inquire as to why she is still awake after her long day of work at the local hospital, or how she's been, or even make a casual comment about the weather, but I know there is no time to waste.

"A very good question," I reply. "I'm not entirely sure myself, but it seems that if all goes well, tonight will be the night Shinsuke finally fulfils his promise."

"Promise?" Nishiko asks, growing pale. She already knows the answer, she is simply confirming it. Back in the war, before I had even met him, Shinsuke made a promise to this woman, but it was not a romantic one at all. "He still wants to go through with that?"

"It would appear he still has not changed at all." He promised that he would watch Edo Castle burn before he allowed himself to die.

We both fall silent for a moment, reflecting. Music fills the gap between us, quiet and melancholic, but with an energetic overtone. I wonder how it would feel, not to hear it.

Finally I force myself to speak again. "However, the matter I have come to speak with you about is a different one. But perhaps we should not talk here."

"Well then, come right in." Nishiko steps out of the doorway, gesturing for me to follow, but I shake my head.

"I'm on a tight schedule. You'd best gather up your supplies and come with me. I'll explain it all along the way."

To my surprise, she already has a large bag of medical supplies prepared by the door. "When you work for terrorists, you'd best be ready for any emergency," she says with a faint smile when she notices my expression. I suppose that is true.

I ride at a more reasonable speed now, partially so our voices aren't whipped away in the wind, and partially because I don't want the poor girl or her bag falling off the back of the motorcycle's seat, which was designed for one person only. To her credit, Nishiko doesn't complain or admit that she's afraid, but she holds on very tightly and I can hear her feelings of apprehension.

I explain the situation to her as we go, beginning with a summary of everything important that's happened since we last called on her, our original plans compared to the sudden change of plans tonight, and lastly Shinsuke's illness. I gloss over the exact details of what he said to me, though, because it feels almost personal and I can't see how sharing it would give us any advantage.

Nishiko waits until I've finished before she speaks, barely audible over the rush of air, "No matter which way I look at this, it sounds like a suicide mission."

"That's what I was worried about," I reply.

"If this were any other person we're talking about, I would tell you he has a high fever, and that you should drag him home, force him to get some rest, and let me treat him. However," she laughs in a failed attempt to dispel the grave tone in her voice, "Shinsuke isn't any other person."

As she says it, it makes sense to me. Shinsuke is determined, and he will not back down now, whether he sees reason or not. Whether he's sick or not is hardly the issue here.

Nishiko seems to read my mind, "Well, he is right in believing that his illness is fatal. I've seen several cases of what you've described, and none of them ended well. It's a slow, horrible way to die, too. It might be years before it finally takes him."

"You mean that..." I can't finish the thought, but I don't need to.

"That is to say, I could try my hardest to treat it. Technology has changed in recent years, it could be done. But, do you truly expect a story like this one to have a happy ending?"

"I came to get you instead of sending someone else because I need your advice," I say, fighting against the wave of despair that washes over me. I knew deep down all along that our destination could never be anywhere but a dead end, but to hear another person confirm it crushes the last of my hopes that things could be different. Rebuilding the world is only a distant dream; all Shinsuke wants is to destroy this one.

"My advice? I'd say, although I feel that I'm failing as a medical professional and a comrade in saying this, that our best option is to stay out of this. This is Shinsuke's personal battle, it is not our war to fight." Her voice catches and I can tell that her words have no conviction behind them. She feels the same way I do, if not more strongly.

I turn my head around to look at her, at the moonlight reflecting off her eyes as they shine with tears she stubbornly holds back. "We made it our war when we decided to join him, I daresay." I smile slightly despite myself. "And if we all die tonight, if the whole world burns under this full moon, then... is it just me, or does the moon seem to be getting brighter?"

"That's no moon," Nishiko says with a hint of fear.

"Well, I doubt it's a space station," I say jokingly, but I've already found the source of the light.

And my breath catches as I see a giant wave of pure white-hot energy exploding outward from the terminal, growing more and more blinding by the second, even through my shades. It approaches rapidly, knocking down everything in its path, probably leaving a trail of fire and rubble in its wake.

A strangled laugh escapes me. "If that isn't a signal, I don't know what is."

I can't help but keep laughing as the world around me is engulfed in flames.

* * *

Author's notes: I ran out of inspiration for a while and got nitpicky. I still don't think this chapter is long enough, even though it has everything it needs. But then Takasugi's appearance at the end of the Keisei arc was finally animated and I suddenly got all fired up. Isn't that great, that arc's all animated now, so nothing referenced in this fic can be considered a spoiler for the non-manga reading fans anymore.

I forgot to mention in my previous notes where this story even came from. It plays off a lot of things, including real history, other people (you know who you are)'s fanfics, and some ideas that formed in my head without warning and wouldn't go away. Basically, I wanted a story where Takasugi is represented as more of a tragic, misguided anti-hero than a villain. A story where we're cheering for him, but not necessarily thinking that he's in the right. I hope I can achieve at least that.

Next chapter, we'll finally see some action. Crashing space ships, toppling castles, and all that.

Special thanks to Niente de Nada, for letting me borrow Nishiko when I needed her and getting me through this chapter (and who will hopefully be publishing her next one some time soon.


	3. Chapter 3: There Are Always A Few Things

_He said, "I'm gonna buy this place and see it go._

_Stand here beside me, baby, watch the orange glow."_

_Some'll laugh, and some just sit and cry._

_You just sit down there and you wonder why._

- Coldplay, "A Rush of Blood to the Head"

**Chapter Three: There Are Always A Few Things They Neglected To Mention In The Job Description**

* * *

A dull beam of moonlight becomes visible between the thick clouds for a moment, casting an eerie glow over the sleeping city, reflecting off the snow that fills the air. Music drifts into the sky, sharp against the silence. The moon vanishes as quickly as it appeared, and the shadows swallow everything once more.

Shinsuke sits on the windowsill, watching the impassive night sky longingly. His hands move idly across the silk strings of a shamisen, playing a deceptively simple but breathtaking melody.

An icy breeze blows into the room and I shiver, snapping back into reality. I look down at the shamisen in my own hands, the bachi hovering just above the strings where I had paused halfway through a song, who knows how many minutes ago. I don't dare resume, for fear of interrupting the perfect harmony between Shinsuke's own music, peaceful for once, and the melancholic tune he plays. Instead, I glance around the room. It's much less ornate than I would have imagined; all tatami and undecorated sliding screens. I have only been to Shinsuke's room a few times, and I am always struck by how simply he lives.

My eyes move back to Shinsuke himself. He wears the same colourful, loosely tied yukata as always, not reacting at all to the freezing air on his bare chest. A thin blanket is draped over his shoulders, offering little protection from and heavy snowfall outside. His bandages are unwrapped, lying in tangles on the floor, and I can't help but stare at the place where his left eye used to be. The scar he never talks about; barely visible through his thick hair, but never fading away.

He catches me watching him then, and turns, fixing his good eye on me, his song stopping abruptly as a vaguely amused expression crosses his face. I look back down at my instrument, not sure how I should feel. I start playing the first song I can think of, a light-hearted one that contrasts with the song he had been playing. This makes Shinsuke's slight smile grow.

He laughs softly to himself but makes no comment, continuing to play where he left off despite the difference in mood. But soon he stops again, holding out his hand to catch snowflakes that melt against his skin. "Bansai, have you ever looked closely at the snow?"

"No," I reply. There isn't really much else I can say.

The answer doesn't seem to make a difference to him, and even if he is gauging my reaction, he continues as though I hadn't spoken. "From a distance, it all looks alike, but upon close inspection you'll find that each snowflake is unique. Each has its own shape and pattern, dreams and ideals, and falls in a separate path to the ground. And what a beautiful sight it creates, once it has escaped the wind and obstacles along the way, a world covered in snow. But then..." he pauses, turning his hand so the melted snow slowly drips off, "...the season changes, and all the snow melts away into the same water, and eventually no trace remains that such a lovely, unique snowflake existed at all. The world keeps turning, and in the end, none of them made a difference."

Shinsuke stands without warning, throwing his shamisen to the floor. He takes several steps toward me, almost confrontationally. I jump to my feet in anticipation, though I know that if he really intended to hurt me, there would be nothing I could do.

But he stops, looking up at me with a mixed expression of rage and dull acceptance, as though he's not sure which of the two he's actually feeling. When he speaks again, it is in a detached voice that chills my spine. "Bansai, I will never be content to be a snowflake, floating wherever the wind may carry me. Whatever my fate may be, nothing changes. I only see the path ahead of me, even if I have to cut through the entire world to follow it."

"I understand," I start to say, but suddenly I feel a sharp throbbing in my head, a dizziness that doesn't fit into the memory. My throat feels dry and my next words don't form.

The room blurs and sways around me. The last thing I see is Shinsuke's face, that same raw emotion as always welling up in his eye behind the vacant expression, and I can't help but feel that I've failed him yet again. As he fades away, I can hear a voice that is not his calling out to me.

"–Bansai! Bansai-san, can you hear me?" Words without much meaning, because I hear them every day. But the urgent tone in the voice seems to put them into a different context, which is confusing. Why would anyone think of it as a life-or-death matter whether I can hear them or not?

Wait... a life-or-death matter? My eyes open to see a world that has descended into chaos from an unfamiliar angle. The uneven surface of the cracked road presses against my back. After a moment of confusion, I remember why I'm here. Does the fact that I'm still alive mean the plan was a success or a failure?

I recognize the voice as belonging to Nishiko, who leans over me, looking rather shaken. She is relieved to see me awake, but doesn't say anything yet, instead staring stunned at the burning city.

I sit up, trying to ignore the pain in my head, and look around as well. The once elegant traditional buildings of Edo have been reduced to smoking rubble, and the more sturdy Amanto structures that withstood the explosion have caught fire, casting a flickering orange light over the fleeing citizens. My motorcycle is smashed against a nearby building, twisted and smoking.

There is a faint ringing in my ears, but fortunately my headphones seem to have blocked out most of the noise from the blast. They're surprisingly still working, but the music they play seems dull and empty compared to the much more interesting sounds of the collapsing city around me.

Nishiko's attention snaps back to me. "Bansai-san, do you remember what's going on?"

"Why wouldn't I? I doubt I'll ever forget any of what happened tonight."

"That isn't what I meant. You hit your head pretty hard, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be just fine," I say, but thinking back, there does seem to be a disconnect in my memory. One moment, there was the explosion, and then...? "I don't remember hitting anything." But the ruins of the motorcycle are proof enough that there was an accident. I put a hand to my forehead, willing the blurriness to disappear, and feel blood running from somewhere above my hairline, dripping over my fingers. I brush it away.

"This isn't good," Nishiko says in a tight voice, "you probably have a concussion, but all we can do is hope it isn't too severe. Your vital signs are okay. You need rest, and some ice, but there's no time..." she reaches around in her satchel and produces a small container of ordinary over-the-counter painkiller pills. "Just take one of these for the headache and come find me once this is all done with."

"If I'm still alive then, that is." I swallow one of the pills and get to my feet carefully. "So this is where I'm leaving you?"

Nishiko nods. "I need to help any innocent citizens who were hurt in the explosion. I'll join up with you later once the situation out here is under control. Now go. Shinsuke needs your help, whether he's willing to ask or not."

"Of course." I push my sunglasses up on my nose, pick up my dented shamisen and sling it over my shoulder, and turn to walk toward the Terminal, which is surprisingly still standing. In fact, it appears as though the release of energy left it perfectly intact. This can only mean the Amanto were expecting this to happen, yet another thing I failed to prepare for.

A thought slowly surfaces in my mind: it's strange that Nishiko would want to save the innocent citizens when our plan requires killing them all anyway. It almost sounds as though she simply doesn't want to tag along with me. Almost as though she doesn't want to get in my way. I look back, but she has already vanished into the crowd.

Ashes drift down from the smoke-filled sky as I walk, already forming a thick coating wherever they can land. They almost remind me of snow, and I hold out my hand almost automatically to catch them as they fall, returning suddenly to the memory.

"_Even if I too am doomed to vanish in the flames I create, there will be scars left behind. I will not disappear from this world without a trace. If I must stop the world from turning, then so be it. I will not allow it to forget the face of the man it has wronged."_ Shinsuke's words from years ago echo in my ears. After that, he calmed down, apologizing in a soft voice for disrupting our music session and asking me to pour him some sake before ordering me to leave the room, which remains his standard way of saying good night even now. Despite the circumstances changing, Shinsuke truly has changed very little since I've met him. What he said back then, and what he says now, holds the same meaning.

And if it is my duty to make sure his words come true, then whatever the cost may be, I will complete the task.

A relatively undamaged Shinsengumi patrol car weaves through the panicking crowds, an equally frantic officer inside attempting to direct people toward safety. No one seems to follow his directions; in fact, his insistence that they remain calm seems to only get them panicking all over again.

The crowd's fear-filled music washes over me, and I slow down to take it all in, the too-fast beat and unnaturally high notes melting together. It's a sound I'm not exactly fond of, at least not in such a large group. The music of humanity is always like that, each individual song stumbling over the others, louder notes overpowering the subtle undertones of softer melodies. Everyone is striving to be heard more clearly than the others, to be the best, and in their efforts causing themselves to sound even more like everyone else.

Screeching brakes and a car horn honking force their way into my consciousness, and I look up to see what the racket is about.

A second Shinsengumi car skids toward me, the driver trying desperately to stop. I barely have time to relax my muscles and jump before the car hits head on.

But I'm prepared for it. The momentum of the jump is enough to propel me onto the hood of the car as it slows. In two quick steps, I run right over the top, leaping into the air again. Pain shoots through my legs as I land hard on the concrete behind it, but I remain standing.

The force of the impact sends a jolt through my head, but I don't let it faze me, turning back to face the car that has finally stopped. A crazy idea occurs to me, and I find myself smiling slightly.

Two officers step out of the car, staring at me in disbelief.

"I know, I should really be paying more attention when walking along a crowded road," I say calmly. "I apologize for any trouble I may have caused."

"You..." the taller of the two seems to recognize me, not looking at all sorry for almost hitting me.

"Excuse me, officers. I'd like to request a police escort. I have a very important appointment tonight, and I daresay your cooperation would be very helpful."

A vein pops in the shorter one's forehead. "Can't you see the situation at hand? You can go daresay, or play ninja, or whatever the hell you're doing, somewhere else."

"Be careful, Miura-san," the taller man addresses his comrade, "This isn't just any—"

Miura continues talking, interrupting him. "We don't have time to escort shady characters around. Go ask someone el—"

Before he can finish talking, I slide my sword out of the shamisen on my back and run it through his abdomen in one fluid motion. His words cut off abruptly with a cry of pain when the sword pierces his soft stomach.

"I wasn't asking," I say as I pull the blade out with ease, allowing the man to fall, and whirl on the second officer, who has only half drawn his own weapon to defend himself before I slice his head off. His blood splatters my face, but I pay no attention. His song, a lively battle march a moment ago, drops off into sudden, empty silence.

Miura's song still continues, but it is fading. What is the loss of two small melodies to this world? No one will remember them.

"_The world keeps turning, and in the end, none of them made a difference."_ Shinsuke's melancholic words seem almost to be mocking me.

"Please... spare my life," the Shinsengumi officer begs, not so high and mighty down on his knees. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I have an appointment to make." I raise the sword overhead and bring it down with a thud. His desperate music fades out as well.

I wipe most of the blood off my weapon and sheathe it, not looking back at the two dead men as I climb into their car, shift into a higher gear, and drive away in what might be the wrong direction.

I haven't seen any sign of Shinsuke, but the explosion itself should be a sign that he's succeeded. I scan the sky for a spaceship he might have stolen – after all, he brought Abuto to help him pilot one, so it is doubtful that he intends to take any other means of transportation – but all I see is more smoke and ashes. The moon is barely visible through the thick clouds of debris. I am not sure where to go.

The road gets worse as I get closer to the Terminal, and so do the conditions in the city. Some buildings have been knocked over, split in half or even vaporised by the explosion. I don't need to guess at what happened to the people in these parts of the city.

The Terminal itself is undamaged, meaning that it is still perfectly intact inside. The Amanto can call in reinforcements whenever they need. Surely Shinsuke took this into account as well...?

As in on cue, something high up on the Terminal explodes, causing even the air to vibrate and letting out cloud of darker smoke.

From the burning hole in the side of the towering structure, a large spaceship emerges. For a moment, I'm afraid it might be the Amanto, coming to kill the terrorists before we start another war, but I recognize the way it spirals and loops in the air, completely out of control, and all doubt in my mind disappears.

"If that isn't Shinsuke's driving, I don't know what it is," I say to myself with a smile.

A sharp static crackling comes out of my headphones, making me flinch. In the noise and confusion, I forgot they were still on. They must have been more damaged by the explosion than I thought.

The feedback fades into a faint buzz, and in its place comes the over-confident voice I'm used to hearing.

"Testing, one two… oi, Bansai, I know you can hear me."

"You know it scares me when you do that." Ever since I bought headphones with built-in communication functions, Shinsuke has taken on the habit of calling me on them, always very loudly when I'm in the middle of something important. Though I suspect he doesn't mean to annoy me; he simply considers himself more important than my business.

As if to prove my point, he ignores me and continues talking. "The mission so far has been a success. But there's no time to celebrate yet. The Shinsengumi have arrived in force at the Terminal, so I'd advise against driving any closer. Besides…" there is a pause, and I can imagine his mouth twisting into his signature smirk, "our work here is finished."

I steer the car through what used to be a dark side street, trying to keep up with the ship as it continues to veer off course. "Understood. Now, what would you like me to do?"

"Join the rest of the army at Edo Castle, of course. I'll be going as well. The fact that it's still standing seems oddly suspicious." Even through the interference in the background, I can tell he's thinking deeply. Well, what did I expect? He isn't one to make the mistake of throwing all sense out the window when he's finally so close to achieving his goal.

"Yes, it is suspicious," I agree. "I should investigate first, to make sure nothing has gone horribly wrong with the troops we sent there."

"If something _has_ gone horribly wrong, I can handle it just as well as you can. I'll see you there. Try not to get yourself– turn left, turn left!" The sentence is cut off as the ship makes a hard turn to the right, losing altitude rapidly. "No, no, the other left!"

"I don't have a left!" I can hear Abuto shouting back.

"Don't you be the one complaining about issues on the left side. At least tilt this thing up! We're going to crash!" Shinsuke's calm voice has slipped, replaced with a tone of panic masked by anger. "You know how to drive this thing." They resume flying level for a moment, then suddenly tilt and drop again. "What are you doing now?"

The ship crashes through the top of a tall building, flips upside down, and runs aground, flattening several already-burning buildings as it grinds to a halt. If anyone ever asks me about the high-pitched shriek just before the signal cut off at the impact, I will deny that I ever heard it.

I race as fast as the car can go to where the ship landed, but to be honest, I am only slightly worried.

And my lack of concern is proven correct. Just as I pull up, Shinsuke steps outside, looking as unfazed as ever, followed by a somewhat green Abuto. Shinsuke examines his bloodied left hand, concludes that it is no big deal, and pulls his arm inside his yukata. Despite the situation, his tune is almost calm for once, but with the barest hints of suppressed excitement.

"What happened to you?" he asks nonchalantly. "You look like you got hit by a bomb."

"Well, actually…"

"No matter." Despite the thick smoke already filling the air, he pulls out his kiseru and lights it, turning to face the dark silhouette of the castle, the only part of the city that is still surprisingly undamaged. He climbs into the passenger seat of the stolen car, prompting Abuto to take the back.

"What are you waiting for?" Shinsuke turns to me, a smile on his face as always, but one that doesn't warm the depths of his eye. "We've got a world to topple."

* * *

Author's notes: Better late than never. I ran into a lot of trouble while writing this. Oh, who am I kidding? The only thing I ran into was laziness.

Next chapter is where the intense violence and feels will start, it seems. I'm not sure how well I can write it. Expect another wait of more than a month. Also, April is a NaNoWriMo event, so I'll need to start a fresh story and write a whole bunch every day on it, so I'll only be able to work on this after filling quotas. I'll never quit, though!

By this point, I should just be dedicating the whole fic to Niente de Nada. I'll have a big formal thank-you at the end where I'll list everything you've done, see if it makes you proud or just uneasy. I'll have to do a full credits sequence, actually.

It almost feels like the chapter could have ended after Bansai killed the two mob characters... but this is a fic about Takasugi, and the plot hasn't been moving enough yet, so I let it carry on longer.

I named one of the mob characters for no good reason... or did I? There were several Miuras in the Shinsengumi, so even if one appears in canon, it could be a different one... but the reason I chose the name is because one of them was the son of Sakuma Shozan, who Kawakami Gensai (Bansai's historical counterpart) killed in broad daylight. That family just has no luck.


End file.
